Apollo (Disney)
Apollo is the Olympian God of the Sun, the twin brother of Artemis, and a son of Zeus from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and its television series. He is voiced by Keith David. Mythology In Greek mythology, Apollo was the god of the sun. The sun was actually a golden chariot that the god Apollo rode across the sky. Moreover, he was the god of oracles, poetry and music and hence the leader of the Muses. He was the twin brother of Artemis, maiden goddess of the moon and the Hunt. ''Hercules'' (film) In the film, he has a very minor role in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. When the baby is kidnapped the following night by Pain and Panic, Zeus sends Apollo and the other Gods to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily he and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. He's last seen upon Hercules' return to Olympus, where he congrats him on his victory and for restoring his godhood. ''Hercules'' (animated series) Hercules and the Apollo Mission In this episode, Hercules wants a better job for Career Day, so Zeus puts Hercules in charge of Apollo's Sun Chariot, which pulls the Sun through the sky. However, the chariot is stolen by Pain and Panic, and Apollo, believing that Hercules lost it, begins to question Zeus' leadership. Hercules and the Pool Party Apollo is one of the gods that Hades invites to a pool party in an enchanted pool in an attempt to makes them lose their memories. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' In this game, Apollo's role is even more minor than in the film; he has been captured by Hades along with Hermes like he was in the film, and he only appears when they are freed by Hercules before he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the Titans. Powers & abilities *The standard powers of an Olympian God *As the god of the Sun, he has the ability to control the Sun via his Solar Chariot Gallery Images Hercules-Aphrodite-3.jpg|Apollo, along with Aphrodite, Ares, and the other Olympian Gods. Apollo_0001.jpg|Apollo leading the other gods on a counter attack against the Titans. Hercules-Apollo-2.jpg|Apollo being captured by the Wind Titan. Hercules-Aphrodite-Apollo-Captured.jpg|Apollo along with Aphrodite, defeated and captured by Hades and the Titans. Hercules-hercules-1856015-720-536.jpg|Apollo, surprised at Hercules' appearance during the battle. Hercules-Aphrodite-Apollo-Hermes-Free.jpg|Apollo, along with the other Olympian Gods, freed by Hercules. Olympian-Gods.jpg|Apollo congratulating Hercules on restoring his godhood. Hercules-Apollo-3.png Trivia *Apollo is the only god whose name is both Greek and Roman. *Although Apollo was the twin brother of Artemis in Greek mythology, the Disney versions of the characters are never seen interacting with one another. It is unknown if the two are related in these incarnations. *Apollo is depicted as the driving source of the Sun's orbit within the Hercules story. However on multiple occasions, particularly concerning Hercules' friend Icarus (whom Apollo apparently mentioned to Zeus), the Sun is depicted as an independent celestial body. *Apollo, along with Ares, are the only minor Olympian gods to speak in the original film. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deities Category:Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Paragon Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:Merciful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes